Hatred
by Look A Green Car
Summary: Zuri runs away to get away from her life at home. She changed herself completely to get rid of the way she was before but it all goes wrong.


OK so here's a that I wrote a while back. I just found it and I guess I was a better writer then I am now so here the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from holes do now that I have said this, On with the story.  
  
Chapter 1 Runaway  
  
It was a cool October night and Zuri was sitting on the roof of her house, thinking about what her life would be like if she ran away. ^^They wouldn't care if I ran away and changed her name. All they care about is Dilla. Sweet little Dilla, never does any thing wrong. She's the perfect little angle. When anything bad happens, it's all my fault. I wish they would just get out of my life.^^ she thought. Dilla was her older sister. They where nothing like each other, they would fight over everything and if their parents got into it, Dilla would be the one winning and Zuri would be grounded for a month.  
Their parents would give Dilla anything she wanted. She got a car when she turned 15. Zuri was 17 and her parents didn't even think about buying her a car. Dilla would always make straight A's and was on all the sports teams. Zuri always made D's and F's and only liked four kinds of sports, skateboarding, snowboarding, surfing, and hockey. Dilla was very popular in school. Zuri was virtually unknown by all but only a few. The reason Zuri's parents hated her was because she was herself and not a stuck up prep like her sister. Her parents tried to get her to be more like Dilla but it never worked. Zuri had long brown hair that her parents would not let her cut unless she really needed it. She would wear whatever they bought for her because they did not like her style.  
She had always thought what she would have her name changed to. Many people thought her name was cool but she hated it just because her parents gave it to her. She came up with the name Chase Martin. She would change her appearance by cutting her hair and getting the ends dyed red. She has been saving up money sense she was three and with that she would buy what ever she wanted. But the thing she hadn't come up with yet was where she was going to go and how she was going to get there. They lived in San Bernardino, California, and she thought she might go to Texas where one of her old friends lived.  
"Zuri, get down here now!" her mom yelled from down stares. She got up and went back through her window then went down stares to see what her mom wanted.  
"What do you want?" she said with an evil look on her face.  
"Go take out the trash, now." Her mom said.  
"Why? It's Dilla's turn."  
"I don't care, now go?" her mom yelled. Zuri was taking out the trash when she decided that today was the day that she was going to make a run for it. She would wait till everyone was a sleep and then she would pack her sister's car with whatever she would need. As soon as she got to her room she started packing her bags full of stuff that she really wanted to take with her like CD's, CD player, her sister old laptop, skateboard, and guitar. She did now pack any clothes because as soon as she got to where she was staying, she was going to go buy what she wanted. It was about 1:30 before her parents and sister where for sure asleep. She threw her stuff out the window, onto the trampoline. Then she quietly left her room and went out of the house with the car keys in hand. She put all her stuff in the trunk and got into the driver seat. She started the car and drove down the driveway. She drove down the road and then stopped to look at a map to see where she was going. She looked at the map thinking about what part of Texas she should go to. She thought about it and decided not to go to her friends so she looked at the cities then closed her eyes and just pointed to a city. Italy, Texas is where she would be going. She didn't care what the place was like, she just wanted to get away from her family.  
It was about 5:00 when she started to feel tired so she pulled over into a parking lot in Mohawk, Arizona to get a few hours of sleep. She woke up four hours later ready to drive some more. She stopped to get breakfast and was thinking about what her parents where doing right now.  
**Back at home**  
Zuri's dad woke up to see that Dilla's car was gone. He thought that maybe one of Dilla's friends called asking her to go somewhere so he didn't worry about it. Then Dilla came down to where he was sitting in the living room. He looked at her and then went back to reading the paper. He suddenly jumped and asked her if she knew where her car was. She had no clue. So they went and to see if Zuri knew what had happened to it but when they went into her room she was not there but there was a note on her pillow that said:  
  
Mom and dad, I have taken the car and I have gone to live on my own.  
Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just needed to get away from the  
life that I had there. Don't worry about looking for me, you wont find  
me. I know that you only wanted Dilla and that I was a mistake. So  
just think that I was never born because I never want to see you  
again.  
  
Sincerely,  
Zuri  
  
He gave out a long heavy sigh. Then her mom walked in asking why they were in Zuri's room. He handed her the note and as she read it her face turned red with anger. 


End file.
